


Drops of Jupiter

by BananasofThorns



Series: All my unfinished shit [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyway Tony is an oblivious gay disaster, I haven't actually read the comic this was half inspired by, M/M, Oops?, guess which one, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Stephen returns from space. Tony is jealous, and also very oblivious to his emotions.





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'll probably never finish this but I really like the idea so it goes into this series

Tony just barely stopped himself from jumping up and running to Stephen as a portal opened in the middle of the room. He settled for walking over, trying to pretend like he hadn’t missed Stephen with every fiber of his being. 

Stephen looked happier than the last time Tony had seen him. He gave off a sense of peace, eyes shining so bright they almost seemed to glow. The grey streaks in his hair shone the purest silver Tony had ever seen. Everything about him looked newer, softer yet sharper, and more beautiful. Tony supposed that was what happened when you went to explore the galaxy in an attempt to find magic - and yourself. 

It seemed that Stephen had, at least, found magic. 

As he demonstrated a simple sigil to prove he was better, Tony noticed a ring on his left hand. Elegant and intricate, with reds and oranges and whites making a pattern not unlike Jupiter, it sent a jealous pang through Tony. He blinked, surprised, but couldn’t stop the next words from tumbling out of his mouth. 

“Who’s the lucky alien?” As soon as the words were out, Tony winced. Some welcome back to Earth this was. 

Stephen frowned. “What?”

Tony gestured vaguely at the ring. The stone, or metal, or whatever it was bathed golden in the light of Stephen’s magic. “The ring.” 

“Oh. I’m not...I didn’t..it’s not what you think it is, Tony. I’m not married.” 

Tony felt relieved before immediately frowning internally. Why did he feel relief? He didn’t love Stephen, did he? The two barely knew each other.


End file.
